Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to well treatment fluid compositions and methods, and more specifically are related to compositions, systems and methods for controlling crosslinking reaction times in subterranean well treatment fluids.
Description of the Related Art
Concentrated suspensions of borate-containing crosslinking agents for preparing crosslinked fracturing fluids have been exemplified in the patent literature, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,776, U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,083, U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,513, U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,264, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,838.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,575, U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,956, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0048429 A1 describe the use of sparingly-soluble borates, such as alkaline earth metal borates, or alkali metal alkaline earth metal borates, which are suspended in aqueous-based solutions to control crosslinking times in organic polymer-containing fracturing fluids.
However, in the aforementioned patent documents, which generally focus on the use of a single, borate-ion containing mineral incorporated in hydrocarbon-based suspensions, crosslinking times greater than about 12 minutes are generated, and often cannot be accelerated beyond a certain point utilizing any of the yet disclosed technology or techniques. In view of this, there is a need for compositions, systems, and methods for providing more precise control of delays over the crosslinking reaction of borate-containing treatment fluids, particularly aqueous-based subterranean formation treatment fluids, such as fracturing fluids.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to improved compositions, methods, and associated systems for the controlled crosslinking of well servicing fluids.